La vie, c'est pas bien compliqué
by Lavi-Blue-Zorro
Summary: Zorro, Robin, Luffy et Usopp sont 4 amis qui vivent leurs vies simples mais paisibles au lycée Roger. Jusqu'au jour où un nouvel élève Sanji, va arriver dans leur classe en cours d'année, ce qui changera le vie d'un certain jeune homme aux cheveux verts.


_Bonjour chers lectrices, lecteurs !_

_Ceci est ma première fic' longue, j'envisage un bon nombre de chapitre pour cette histoire entre Sanji et Zorro, mais aussi toute la petite compagnie qui va avec !_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira, en attendant, ce n'est que le début alors j'essai de mettre le scénario en place ^-^_

_Disclamer : Les personnages sont bien sur à notre cher et vénéré Oda !_

_Bonne lecture ! =D_

L'Homme s'approche de sa future victime. Doucement, il entrouvre la porte sans le moindre bruit, sa main droite dans sa poche, en train de caresser l'arme qui allait achever sa proie.  
La Femme n'entend rien, elle continue de regarder la télé, assise dans son canapé. Un feuilleton américain, si l'on en croit l'accent des acteurs. L'Homme avance, et heurte légèrement la petite marche permettant d'accéder au salon. La Femme se retourne, hausse un sourcil. Elle n'y prête pas attention et regarde à nouveau son écran. L'Homme sort le couteau de sa poche, tout en s'approchant, comme un renard futé prêt à dévorer le lapin confortablement blottit dans son terrier. Il lève le couteau …

« Mais bouge toi de là, tu vois bien qu'il va te buter ! »

La Femme hurle en voyant l'Homme avec son couteau de boucher dans les mains. Mais il est trop tard, elle est déjà piégée. Elle panique, cours dans la pièce et tente d'ouvrir la porte. En vain, car le tueur a prit soin de fermer à clef. Il s'approche jusqu'à effleurer son coup de ses mains recouvertes par deux gants de cuire noir. Elle hurle et essaie de se débattre mais …

« Driiing Driiing Driiii- »

- Allô.. Usopp ?

- Ouais je me matais un bon film, mais tu viens de me faire rater la plus grande scène.

- D'acc' j'arrive dans 10 minutes.

- Tchao »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux étrangement verts éteignit sa petite télé, enfila ses chaussures et sortit de son immeuble miteux et délabré. Il déambulait dans les rues, rejoignant petit à petit son lieu de rendez-vous. Il passa devant le lycée Roger. Son lycée, en fait. Un beau bâtiment avec quatre portes vitrées comme entrée, et le nom de l'établissement « Lycée Gold D. Roger » écrit en bleu marine accompagné de son logo plutôt pourri, selon Zorro.

Il arriva – avec un peu de retard – sur le lieu que lui avait indiqué son ami au nez étrangement long.

L'endroit où il retrouvait toujours ses amis après une journée de cours, ou le weekend. Deux bancs côte à côte avec des saules pleureurs autour et quelques buissons fleuris, et puis une petite fontaine au milieu de la placette. L'endroit que Zorro préférait. Il aperçu le chapeau de paille de son meilleur ami et sourit à l'idée qu'il ne quittait vraiment jamais ce truc.

« Tiens, voilà Zorro. Dit Robin, coupant Usopp qui était en train de lui raconter un acte héroïque – consistant à sauver une pauvre mamie qui avait faillit se faire renverser - qu'il avait soi disant courageusement accompli la veille.

- Salut, répondit le concerné avec un petit signe de main.

- Hé Zorro, tu matais quoi comme film ? S'enquit de lui dire le petit brun au chapeau.

- Un truc qui t'aurais fait grave flippé, répondit-il avec un sourire se dessinant légèrement sur ses lèvres.

- Tu me le montreras, dit ! insista le plus jeune.

- Non mais Luffy, laisse tomber, il regarde des trucs qui n'ont aucun sens dans lesquels les gens se font tuer chaque minute à la tronçonneuse ! Dit le mate au long nez, d'un air exaspéré."

Sur ce, les trois amis rigolèrent et discutèrent de bons nombre de choses qu'ils avaient fait ce weekend., ou de ce qu'ils avaient fait en rêve pour certain… La nuit commençait à tomber, Luffy et Usopp partirent chacun chez eux, tandis que la jolie brune et le vert restaient assis sur le banc encore un peu, silencieusement.  
Il fallait dire que ce silence faisait du bien quand les deux énergumènes étaient partis. Ils avaient l'habitude de ce silence. Robin n'était pas très bavarde, Zorro non plus. Un silence apaisant.

Ce fut Robin qui le coupa :

« Tu as du nouveau dans les annonces ?

- Mouais.. pas grand chose.

- Moi j'ai trouvé un petit boulot dans la bibliothèque. Le gérant manque de personnel ce trimestre-ci.

- Ah, bonne nouvelle !

- Effectivement. Tu devrais également te remuer pour trouver un job au lieu de regarder des films d'horreur toute la journée Zorro.

- T'exagères.

- A peine.

- Ouais, faut que je m'y mette. Marmonna-t'il.

- C'est pas trop tôt pour enfin y penser."

De nouveau le silence régna quelques minutes dans le petit parc.

"Ta mère est là ce soir ? Demanda soudain le jeune homme à sa meilleure amie.

- Non, elle ne rentre que la semaine prochaine.

- Alors je t'invite à manger chez moi.

- Je ne peux pas refuser. J'imagine que le menu est constitué de pâtes au fromage ?

- Je ne vous savez pas si perspi... perpsi..

- Perspicace.

- Voilà. Je ne vous savez pas si perspicace mademoiselle.

Elle sourit.

- Mais t'inquiète, quand j'aurais trouvé un petit salaire, je t'inviterai à manger un bon petit plat fait maison ! Dit-il en étirant ses bras musclés derrière la tête.

- Merci, répondit-elle toujours en souriant."

Ils arrivèrent quelques instants après devant l'appartement 23 où le jeune homme vivait seul, et prirent le temps de se déchausser avant d'entrer dans la petite pièce qui servait à la fois de salon, de salle à manger, et de cuisine. La décoration était sobre, très simple. Quelques photos collées au dessus du canapé, des petites bougies et deux trois bibelots sur la table basse entre le fauteuil et la télé. Une petite collection de mangas sur des étagères, un grand poster de Nirvana sur le derrière de la porte d'entrée, et une piles de DVD piratés sur la mini-table où était posé un petit aquarium rond et rempli au trois-quarts.  
Une pièce très étroite pour toutes ses fonctions réunies, mais agréable à vivre.

Robin s'installa dans le canapé orné de deux coussins en forme de cœur où il était inscrit : « Je t'aime baby ! ». Des coussins que lui et Luffy avaient gagné à la fête foraine l'année dernière. Malheureusement les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient trouvés personne à qui les offrir, alors il avait été décidé que Zorro en hériterai.  
Pour son plus grand bonheur…  
Le vert fit bouillir de l'eau avant d'ouvrir le tiroir où était rangée la sauce au fromage qu'il mangeait au moins trois fois par semaine avec des pâtes. Et ô bon dieu, le reste des soirs de la semaine, il y avait quelques légumes et un fruit en dessert, grâce à Robin et sa morale sur l'alimentation équilibrée, bien évidement.

Ah... si elle n'était pas là. Zorro serait surement en train de ronfler sur son canapé une bouteille à la main, télé allumé avec une pizza à moitié terminée sur la table. Quelque peu cliché tout de même... hum.

Robin, c'était avant tout sa meilleure amie, son amie d'enfance, sa confidente, mais aussi la voix de la raison pour Zorro. Un ange venu du ciel ? Peut être. En tout cas, il ne voyait pas la vie sans elle, et réciproquement. Ni sans Luffy d'ailleurs... et Usopp aussi. Enfin bref, la vie sans amis c'est plus la vie !

« Zorro, l'eau déborde. Dit calmement Robin tout en lisant le dernier magazine « Entrainements intensifs pour un corps de rêve » que Zorro achetait régulièrement.

- Ah merde !

- T'as pensé à nourrir Arlong ? Continua-t'elle en voyant le poisson rouge tourner en rond dans son bocal assez étroit et pas très propre.

- Ah ouais faut que je le fasse ça aussi ! »

Arlong, c'est le poisson rouge qui a survécu déjà plus d'un an alors que Zorro ne lui donne à manger que lorsqu'il y pense, c'est à dire... très peu.

Les soirées entre ces deux jeunes gens pouvaient être résumés à : mangeons des pâtes au fromage, regardons un peu la télé, discutons un peu de ce qu'on va faire le lendemain, une petite accolade et Robin repartait chez elle.  
Après que la porte se soit refermée derrière la silhouette fine et grande de la brune, Zorro débarrassa la table. En regardant les deux assiettes dans l'évier avec les deux paires de couverts, il se dit qu'il ferait la vaisselle demain matin, avant de partir pour le lycée. Il commençait à 9h30, il aurait bien le temps pour ça.

Sur cette pensée, il partit se coucher.

Zorro avait le sommeil léger, et la facilité de s'endormir n'importe où. En cours, très souvent d'ailleurs, pour le grand malheur de ses professeurs, même en boite de nuit il arrivait à piquer un petit somme ! De toute façon, les boites de nuit, « c'était pas son truc » comme il disait souvent. Puis toutes ses filles qui vous collent non-stop toute la soirée… c'était pas non plus son truc. D'ailleurs, Zorro n'avait jamais vraiment connu l'amour fou. Il avait bien eu quelques petites amies au lycée, mais ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment, les filles c'était chiant, selon lui bien sur. Sauf Robin. Une exception encore une fois.

Au bahut, il était d'ailleurs très respecté par les autres élèves, déjà de part sa carrure et sa taille, mais aussi son visage, qui lorsque vous touchez à l'un de ses amis ou d'un pauvre type qui ne vous a rien fait, cette expression si propre à Zorro qui pourrait faire fuir n'importe quel chien féroce. « Bouge de là, ou je te tue. » Hum, oui, ça pourrait se résumer à ça. En somme, il était assez impressionnant quand il s'y mettait. Ce qui attire littéralement toutes les jeunes filles en fleurs qui cherche un homme fort et beau pour les protéger de tout danger… Ces mêmes jeunes filles qui jalousaient beaucoup Robin, la seule fille avec qui il trainait tout le temps au lycée et à l'extérieur également. Ils étaient en terminale dans la même classe, il faut dire que ça aide beaucoup quand même. Luffy et Usopp quant à eux, étaient tous deux dans la même classe mais en première.

Zorro avait déjà redoublé sa seconde, et Robin malgré son intelligence fort élevée avait aussi redoublé sa première car elle n'était presque jamais venue en cours, à cause de problème familiaux que seul Zorro, Luffy et Usopp connaissaient. On aurait pu croire que Luffy aussi avait redoublé une classe, à cause de sa débilité assez impressionnante parfois, mais les profs voulaient le faire partir le plus rapidement du lycée. « Ecris des stupidités sur le tableau sans cesse » « Fais de la poubelle une cible pour ses bouts de papiers » « Déclare la guerre de lancé de bouts de gomme à sa voisine de devant car elle a soi-disant insulté son chapeau de paille » ou même « Ramène de la viande en classe » … etc etc… enfin bref, c'était Luffy quoi. Personne ni rien ne le changera…

Le lendemain matin, après avoir soigneusement décalé la vaisselle pour le soir, Zorro partait un peu à la bourre – comme souvent – et du courir un peu pour ne pas arriver et que les portes soient déjà fermées.

9h29, tout pile.

Il partit en direction de la salle 203, dans laquelle il avait cours de maths avec , un prof assez grand, toujours en costard-cravatte et avec une paire de lunette qu'il remontait sans cesse.  
Après s'être trompé de bâtiment – car oui, Zorro n'as pas du tout le sens de l'orientation, même après plus de trois ans passé dans le même lycée – et arriva légèrement en retard pour le cours de mathématiques.

« Deux minutes de retard, Roronoa. Va t'asseoir au fond de la classe seul. »

Le jeune s'exécuta en soufflant un peu.

Il aperçu Robin au premier rang. Robin était toujours au premier rang. _Quelle fayote_, pensait-il en souriant. De toute façon tous les professeurs l'aimaient beaucoup : première de la classe, déléguée, plus calme que n'importe qui, et très mature en plus. L'élève modèle en gros.

Tout le contraire de l'homme aux cheveux verts, aussi.

Zorro bailla un instant puis jouait avec son stylot vert, jusqu'au moment où quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la salle.

« Entrez », intervint le professeur entre deux équations.

La porte s'ouvrit et le proviseur Smoker entra, suivit d'un élève inconnu aux yeux de tous, ce qui attira le regard de Zorro.  
Tous les élèves se levèrent lorsqu'ils virent le proviseur entrer, sauf un, qui était en pleine défiguration de l'inconnu.

« Debout Roronoa »

Le concerné se leva rapidement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait pas fait comme tout le monde.

Le proviseur Smoker prit la parole de sa voix grave et abimée par la cigarette :

« Je vous présente Sanji, un nouvel élève. Il sera désormais dans votre classe. Je compte sur vous pour l'aider à s'intégrer et à rattraper les cours pour les devoirs qui suivent. »

Sur ces paroles, il repartit après avoir salué et le reste de la classe, et tout le monde se rassis à sa place.

« Bonjour et bienvenue au lycée, Sanji. Va t'asseoir au dernier rang à côté du jeune homme là-bas. »

Ce dernier s'exécuta après avoir remercié faiblement le professeur, posa son sac contre sa table, et s'assis à côté de Zorro.  
Son voisin détourna la tête et continua de jouer avec son stylo sans prêter trop d'attention au nouvel élève.  
Ce nouvel arrivant allé changer sa vie. Mais chuuut, ça il ne le sait pas encore…

**A suivre !**

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! La suite est déjà imaginée, il ne me manque plus qu'à retranscrire l'histoire sur l'ordinateur :)_

_Si ce n'est pas trop vous demander, n'hésitez pas pour les reviews =3 , et n'hésitez pas à bien critiquer, je n'ai pas trop d'expérience alors ça aide :p_

_Merki !_


End file.
